muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MasterYoshi
Department of Drinking Water Supply Hello-- you added in 2009 that Grover appeared in a Department of Drinking Water Supply commercial. Which country was this for? India? -- Zanimum 17:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the commercial was made in India. You can see it on Youtube. Type in "Galli Galli Sim Sim" (SS in India). MasterYoshi 13:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Great to see you! Hi, Chris! It's great to see you on the wiki again. As you can see, I've been adding a bunch of Japanese Sesame stuff this week... I really love it. I'm glad you're building out more stuff! I'll add more too. -- Danny (talk) 04:44, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Tropicana Sesame Street Products Were these sold in stores, or were these "send in 5 UPC codes plus 300 Yen shipping and handling to receive"? -- Zanimum 18:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure it's the latter. Though I could be wrong. MasterYoshi 04:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :: Cool, thank you! -- Zanimum 18:01, 15 May 2009 (UTC) unused pictures Hi Chris! Do you plan on using these? Image:Mmmmrdonutdrool.jpg - Image:Nhkcardup.jpg —Scott (talk) 05:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) PWMS characters Hi Chris! Can you take a look at the question on Talk:Play with Me Sesame? Thanks! —Scott (talk) 02:08, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Japanese In Harmony Hi, Chris! I was wondering if you could take a look over at Talk:Japanese Sesame Street Discography. Wendy found a CD, and we're trying to find out more about it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:42, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Hey, Chris! I just wanted to say that I love all the stuff you've been adding! Were you ever able to find anything else about that Japanese CD of In Harmony? -- Ken (talk) 04:22, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Hello! Hi Chris -- good to see you back around! -- Wendy (talk) 02:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Hi there. It's good to be back too. MasterYoshi 04:24, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Translation Questions Hi, Chris! When you get a chance, since you're around today, I could use your assistance. I created a page for Tōru Ōkawa, but I'm not sure about the spelling or accent marks (it's what the English Wikipedia uses, but that's hardly proof of accuracy). Also, I don't know if you can answer for sure, but looking through a Google translation of the actor's site and of the Japanese Wikipedia page, I get the impression that he continued to dub the Count and probably others on Sesame Street (Japan), just not Cookie Monster, since the latter joined the street scenes; are you in a position to confirm? Finally, two general translation issues: one, this resume page for the Japanese Cookie Monster puppeteer. The English text says "Kei Kikuchi," so that's what Nick put down, but I get the impression that's a nickname (Google translates the Japanese text name as "Satoshi Kitutsi," which has to be a mistake at least as far as the last half goes). Two, can you translate this name? The actor apparently dubbed Elmo and others in the NHK version, but also seems to use multiple names or changed his professional name. The closest I can get is "Hroharu Ochiai," which again I'm dubious of. I know I'm asking a lot, but when you get the chance, help on any or all of these would be appreciated. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:19, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Andrew. I wish I can help you, but sadly, I can't because neither of the links you provided don't work for me. MasterYoshi 10:21, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Japanese Sesame Street Hi Im Paul from the Netherlands and me also collect the (international) Sesame Street stuff. Do you live in Japan yourself or how do u find the need stuff. I mean I have problem to find things. Some i get easy trhough ebay but others I know they made some but I cant find it anywhere. For instance the pierre and arthure finger puppets of the plush. Can you help me in a way? Greetings -- Paul Paul 20:57, 17 November 2007 (CET) Japanese CD's Hi, Chris! My name's Ken, and I'm a huge fan of the American Sesame and Muppet records and CD's. I had no idea that so much classic stuff was also released in Japan! Do you know more about this area? Is there more than what you have on the CD page? Also, do you have any info on Japanese releases of the Muppet movies? I'd love to find out more about all this! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:50, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Hi Ken. Unfortunately, I do not know anything about Muppet movie releases in Japan---I'm focused on Sesame Street stuff. But I DO know that The Muppet Christmas Carol has been released on video over there, and It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie as well. MasterYoshi 13:49, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hi, Chris! I've started to look into the Japanese CD's again, and I have some questions that I hope you can answer. Do you know when these came out, and if they're still available? I've tried to look at the Japanese versions of eBay and Amazon, but I couldn't find anything. (I was also wondering how much 2800 yen is.) Do you have these? I was trying to read the catalog numbers, but I could only read one of them, and nothing came up on the Web under that number. I'd really like to document these as thoroughly as the US stuff has been, so anything you can help with would be appreciated. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:11, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Hi Ken. Though I may not have any of these CDs from Japan, but I DO know that they've been released during the 90s (mid or late, somewhere around that time, because I remember having a catalogue of CDs released over there at that time, which I do not have any more ** >: ( : ( And unfortunately, these CDs are no longer available anywhere. I would suggest looking at Auctions Yahoo (JP)---they've got lots of great stuff if you just keep on looking real hard page by page. MasterYoshi 04:34, 17 September 2007 (UTC) ::Hello Chris.. I have 2 of the original cd's... can you translate them for muppet wiki??? I Can make scans off them and send them to u .. My email is Sesameplanet@chello.nl Paul 18:00, 7 December 2007 (CET) Joe Mathieu Hi, Chris... I love the Joe Mathieu pics you uploaded! Where do they come from? —Scott (talk) 19:05, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi Scott. these two pictures were seen on several merchandise in Japan (around the early-mid 90s). The second one with the gang eating ice cream was also used for the cover of one coloring book I had. MasterYoshi 17:48, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well, they're pretty great. I'm glad you uploaded them! —Scott (talk) 18:49, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Merchandise descriptions? Hi Chris - I was looking through all the Japanese Merchandise and you've got loads of cool pictures, but sometimes I wish there was more info; like on the plush, who is the little bird on the Japanese Sesame Street Plush (TV Tokyo) page? Similarly, what are the book titles? And what are the Miscellaneous "other" items?? Could you maybe add some text labels or descriptions if you got a chance? -- Wendy (talk) 17:49, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Japanese merchandise Hi, Chris -- The Japanese merchandise pages are amazing now! I love all of the pictures that you've been adding. I love the Cookie Monster bag and all the keychains. I've never seen this stuff, and some of it is so beautiful! -- Danny (talk) 14:01, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks. I'm looking forward to see some more of the Sesame Street Episode Lists from the CTW Archives soon : ) MasterYoshi 16:46, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Japan info Hi, Chris -- I just added a page for Sesame Street (Japan). Do you have any pictures of the characters, or a logo for the show? If you have any information about the show, please add it to that page. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 17:24, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :I have added some info on the page already. As for pictures, I found thisbut the thing is it's watermarked. Maybe there's a way to cut the section with just the cast and use it? I don't know if it's possible, but this is good for the page(replacing the Image gallery there). MasterYoshi 12:52, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::That picture is perfect! I added it. So are there Japanese puppeteers who perform Big Bird, Cookie Monster and Elmo? Do you know the names of any of the performers? -- Danny (talk) 13:24, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Parentheses Hi Chris -- I like the plush pictures you added! Really nice. I wanted you to know that you should put spaces between the words when you use parentheses, like this: Spiral notebook (Sanrio) (2006). There should always be spaces when you use parentheses. Just so you know. -- Danny (talk) 15:07, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Images Hi Chris, can you take a look at these you uploaded and let me know if you're going to use them? If not, I can go ahead and delete them for you. Also, in the future, if you've uploaded an image that you're not going to end up using, just tag it with and it will be taken care of. Thanks! -- Scott (talk) 01:50, 12 June 2006 (UTC) New talk page messages Hi, Chris: I have a reminder for you -- when you start a new conversation on a talk page, put your heading at the top of the page. That's so people can see it as soon as they click on the talk page. You've been adding a lot of great stuff to the Japanese merchandise pages recently -- I love the pictures that you've been putting in! I've never seen most of that stuff, and it looks really neat. -- Danny Toughpigs 11:54, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Pictures on Muppet Wiki Hey Chris: Yeah, go ahead and use whatever pictures you want. If someone complains, we'll take them down later. Try not to use anything that's watermarked or clearly labeled as coming from another site, though. --Peter Pantalones 15:09, 6 April 2006 (UTC) :Okay, I'll get those together ASAP. Just need to know how to upload images. MasterYoshi 14:44, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Muppet Mentions Hi Chris: We've been talking about changing the names of the References and Spoofs categories, because people are getting confused by them. I'm changing "References" to "Muppet Mentions" now, and then "Spoofs" to "References". So from now on, "Muppet Mentions" will be for shows and movies that mention the Muppets. "References" will be for things that the Muppets make reference to. I moved the question that you just asked to Category talk:Muppet Mentions. -- Danny Toughpigs 13:20, 5 April 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the reminder. MasterYoshi 13:22, 5 April 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, I wasn't expecting you to know it. I just made the changes this morning, while you were posting! -- Danny Toughpigs 13:50, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Japanese Merchandise Pages Hi. I see you're creating a bunch of new pages for Japanese Merchandise. The page titles are pretty generic, though. Calendars, for example, are produced in a variety of different countries for a variety of different shows. You might want to try making the article titles more specific so that they don't get confused with other pages. Let me know if you have any questions about this.--Pantalones 15:21, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the info. So I should change the page name "Calendars" to "Japanese Sesame Street Calendars". But I have one question: How do I change a page name? MasterYoshi 12:38, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::Click on the move tab at the top of the article page. Then enter the new article name where it says "To new title:" and click the New Page button. It'll automatically redirect the page. And yeah, Japanese Sesame Street Calendars" is exactly the kind of article name that's best. Thanks! Let me know if you have a problem. --Pantalones 14:02, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :::Oh, and one more thing: Where should I put these things: notepads, notebooks, file folders, pencil cases/boxes and letter sets? MasterYoshi 13:33, 22 March 2006 (UTC) ::::That should be under "Japanese Sesame Street Stationery". -- Danny Toughpigs 14:01, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Talk Boxes Hi. Just saw that you've been posting some talk boxes on the discussion pages. The method we've been using is to put the talk boxes on the article page and the actual question on the discussion page. That way, when someone visits the article, they can see that someone has a question. I'm going to go ahead and change the ones I've seen. Let me know if you have any other questions.--Pantalones 14:35, 3 March 2006 (UTC) Inccomplete Sesame Street episodes Hey there -- I saw your detailed description on Sesame Street Episodes talk page. I don't know the numbers of those, but I'm eager to see them (I'm curious about the 90's ones as well). If you're interested in a tape trade, please contact me through my website; there's a link to my email address at the bottom. I hope to hear from you soon! --MuppetVJ 00:04, 27 February 2006 (UTC) Talk pages Hi there -- I saw the comments you posted on the Category talk:Sesame Street Episodes page. I can't help you with your question, but I have a trick for you. When you post a question on a talk page, you should also post a "talk box" on the article page. All you have to do is add this template -- . That adds a box on the page that directs people to your question, and it automatically lists your question on the Active Talk Pages list. That means more people will see your question, and they'll be more likely to answer it. I've been meaning to say hi anyway -- you've been adding a lot of great stuff lately! What's your name? I'd like to add you to the Community portal... -- Danny Toughpigs 15:30, 21 February 2006 (UTC) Mad TV To add an article to a category, first create the article. Then, place the following at the bottom of the article: Category:References. You can sign your posts by entering four tildes, like this: ~~~~ Also, don't forget to go through the FAQ! -- Scott Scarecroe 16:01, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ page to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny Toughpigs 16:22, 15 February 2006 (UTC) Sesame street Japan Hello, I am also a collector specialized in foreign Sesame Street stuff.. What things do you have from the japanese ss muppets? Do you know if the handpuppets and fingerpuppets from arthur and piere still are sold? Greetings Pino 07:06, 22 April 2008 (UTC)